Live
by Wolferrath
Summary: Day 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did ... enjoy this fanfic :)**

* * *

_September 17th 0002_

_Time 10:50 am _

_Year 00XX_

_Today's my first day working with the Shinra Headquarters as one of the researchers. They assigned me as Hojo's assistant for today. I'm so excited! However, I'm kind of nervous since this is my very first day. This is an opportunity for me and a blessing for my family from Sector 7 in the slums. I'm surprised that they're looking for employees with scientific skills and knowledge with technology instead of focusing on status and class. Taking a deep breath, I exited out of the train to find Sector 8 almost a mystery to me. I've never seen so many houses with nice designs as if it was giving off a warm feeling of 'home'. Not only that, but above the slums, Sector 8 even have enormous buildings. To my astonishment, I could actually look up and see the sky. I've never seen a sky so vast and so beautiful. You can't even see the sky from the slums. I can't wait to show this excitement to my family. Oh, terribly sorry, I'm off topic. Anyways, when I walked to the entrance of the Shinra building, I suddenly came across a nice fellow who calls himself SOLDIER. What was his name again? Oh right! His name is Zack. Full of energy and always smiling. I was going to ask him why he joined SOLDIER, but the secretary came up to me with a schedule and a load of papers. Well, duty calls._

_~Anonymous_

* * *

"I don't understand why I can't go on missions with the other SOLDIERS. I'm qualified for the job and yet they put me in training ALL day," Zack complained finishing up his daily squat excercise.

"Don't let it get to you Zack," Kunsel said. "These missions are only for First Class SOLDIER only not Second Class SOLDIER. They're probably putting you in training so you can be ready for any First Class mission. Soon enough, you'll be able to get your rank as First Class SOLDIER faster than you think."

"I want my new rank now!"

"Impatient as ever huh? Oh, by the way, have you heard?"

"Heard about what?"

Kunsel handed Zack a folder labeled IMPORTANT. "Theres been sightings of an unknown monster roaming around the Northern Crater. A traveler was able to take a photo of this unknown monster and started passing them around to everyone in Midgar even here. Some said that its one of those every day monster. However, some of the Turks or scientists believed that the monster could be another WEAPON."

"Come on Kunsel", Zack said examining the photo. "WEAPON is just a myth. They don't exist."

"Maybe so, but looking at this photo, I don't know what that thing is."

"Wait. Where did you get this folder?" Zack asked.

"Umm. Well, after you finished talking with one of the scientists, the guy was given a load of work and he accidentally dropped some research. I guess I was curious to see what was inside of the folder."

Sighing in annoyance, Zack took the folder from Kunsel and headed towards the elevator to return the research back to the lab.

* * *

**Shinra Science Department**

The Science Department was busy as ever. Many researchers are trying out all kinds of experiments and testing out all kinds of creatures.

_Wow. They're everywhere, _Zack thought. _How am I suppose to find the new guy from this large crowd?_

_"_Hey! Watch it!"

"You're in the way!"

"SOLDIERS are not allowed!"

_Talking about being rude as well._

"Excuse me?"

Turning around, Zack encountered the scientist that he met before. "You're the new guy."

"Yes," the scientist replied. "My name is Timothy. This is my very first day working under the Shinra Science Department. My family and I have been living under the Sector 5 slums for a long time. I thought Shinra would never hire someone from the slums until I got the call for an open position."

Zack handed the folder back to Timothy. "That's great! You're doing everything you can to help your family. By the way, you dropped this. Don't want to lose information on your first day of work."

Timothy quickly grabbed the folder and headed back to his workstation. Before Zack was about to head towards the exit, he finds a stack of papers labeled SHINRA SOLDIERS. _Well, it won't hurt anyone if I took a peek._ Zack quickly scanned through several papers of each SOILDIER until he came across to his profile information.

**NAME: Zack Fair**

**AGE: 20**

**DATE OF BIRTH: month=unknown, day= unknown, year= 1984**

**HEIGHT: 6'3" 185 cm**

**BIRTHPLACE: Gongaga**

**BLOOD TYPE: O**

**POSITION: SOLDIER SECOND CLASS**

Zack chuckled to himself, staring at his profile picture. "Hey, I look good."

"Zack!" Angeal yelled. "I knew I could find you in this area. Head over to the SOILDIER Breifing Room. Lazard has a mission ready for you and I'll be your mentor for today."

"Finally!" Zack said. "It's about time! I'll be there in a minute."

Just before Zack was ready to leave, another sheet of paper caught Zack's attention and he took a quick look.

**NAME: Cloud Strife**

**AGE: 18**

**DATE OF BIRTH: August 11th 1986**

**HEIGHT: 5'7" 173 cm**

**BIRTHPLACE: Nibelheim**

**POSITION: Shinra Infantryman**

**BLOOD TYPE: AB**

_**Note- wants to be in SOLDIER. Under the care of Professor**_**_ Hojo_.**

_Under the care of Professor Hojo? _Zack thought. _What does he want from Cloud?_

* * *

**Sector 5 (Slums)**

Gunshots echoed throughout the slums. Many Shinra soldiers were on the search for a mother and her only daughter.

"Seize them!"

"They're wolves in disguise!"

"Kill them!"

_I don't want my daughter to die at the time like this, _the mother thought, finding a safe place to hide her daughter. She doesn't care what happened to her as long her daughter is safe from harms way. Luckily, she finds an abandoned church. The mother quickly entered, but to her dismay, someone else was already inside taking care of some flowers. _Maybe this human will help._

"Please human," the mother implored running up to the girl. "I have a favor."

"Yes?" the girl asked. "How may I help you? Also, my name is not 'human'. It's Aerith Gainsborough."

"Take care of my daughter. Shinra will not get my daughter."

"Mama?" the little girl asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be away for a little while. Wait here till I return. Miss Aerith will take care of you."

Looking at her daughter for the last time, the mother quickly gave her a tight hug and left the church. Suddenly, more gunshots started to increase followed by a wolf snarl. Aerith and the little girl quickly hid to the farthest corner of the church, praying that the Shinra soldiers will not come to the church and find the girl. Then, to Aerith's horror, the last gunshot echoed followed by a thud.

The mother wasn't coming back.

* * *

**A/N- well, that's it for chapter 1. So what do you guys think? Good? Boring? Something that Sephiroth should destroy with the help of Jenova? Anyways, this idea came to me from a dream. It involved Cloud, Hojo, and the rest of Final Fantasy 7 characters. **

**Read and Review my lovely readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_September 17th 0002_

_Time 8:00 pm_

_Year 00XX_

_Tonight, Lazard, the SOLDIER union executive of Shinra, wanted to see me at the SOLDIER Briefing Room. Professor Hojo told me that Lazard was putting me on the same mission with Zack and another SOLDIER named Angeal. Then, out of nowhere, he told me that there was a 'special' materia from a place call "Wutai". I asked him why he called the materia 'special'. He only said, "It's an important medicine for Cloud." Medicine? Why is the materia 'medicine'? Does every SOLDIER have to take that kind of medicine? I heard that they were injected with mako, but with materia? Strange. Anyways, once _we_ are done with the mission, my questions will be answered._

_~Timothy_

* * *

_**Mission - The Shinra Science Department has located a rare materia at Wutai. However, Wutai soldiers are keeping the materia in their possession. The Science Department is sending one of their researchers to look for the materia. Your job as SOLDIER is to protect the researcher.**_

**SOLDIER Briefing Room**

**Time 8:30 pm**

Zack and Angeal had just received an assignment from Lazard about a Ifrit materia. The only information that they were given was that the materia was last spotted at Wutai. Timothy, the new Shinra researcher, was also given orders from Hojo to find the material from Wutai.

"Seriously? Wutai? Why is the materia located at a place where we are hated by the people of Wutai?" Zack asked, groaning in frustration.

"Apparently, one of the Shinra researchers arrived at Wutai to find the materia as well and contacted me about it. However, just when he was finished with the call, he was ambushed and killed on the spot, leaving the materia to Wutai," Lazard said.

Timothy felt an uneasy feeling of dread inside of him. " So you're saying that once I head to Wutai, I'll get the same result?"

"That is why Zack and Angeal are going to Wutai as well. Their only task is to protect you from any sudden danger," Lazard replied. "And don't worry, they're First Class SOLDIER."

"All right, let's get going," Angeal said. "The Turks already provided us a helicopter for the trip to Wutai."

"Let's go kick some Wutai butt!" Zack exclaimed rushing out of the door with eagerness.

_I'm going to Wutai for the first time_, Timothy thought. _I hope and pray that the mission will be a success or else I'll end up facing the same result like the previous Shinra researcher._

* * *

**Wutai**

******Time 11:00 pm**

Luckily, the ride was short than the trio expected to be. However, by the time Zack, Angeal, and Timothy arrived to Wutai, they were welcomed with countless of Wutai soldiers, except there were only three strongest Wutai soldiers. They're surrounded with no hope of escape.

"Leave at once!" the Wutai soldier exclaimed.

Zack groaned in annoyance. "Aw come-on guys. We don't have time for this."

"We will not let you take our land!" the second Wutai yelled.

The third Wutai pulled out his katana sword. "We will not surrender to the likes of you Shinra-dogs!"

'Nice way to greet us' Zack thought. Before Zack was able to pull out his weapon, all three Wutai soldiers was already ready for their deadly attack against Zack. However, Angeal quickly stopped the trio's attack with his Buster Sword in the nick of time.

"Zack! Protect Timothy! I'll handle these Wutai soldiers!" Angeal demanded defending Wutai soldier's attack.

"Wait, what? Come on Angeal! Let me fight!" Zack whined at his mentor.

"Zack take him and GO!" Angeal commanded as he carhged at their enemy.

Zack quickly grabbed Timothy by the arm and took him to a different direction away from Angeal and the Wutai trio.

* * *

Just then when Zack and Timothy were safe from the Wutai ambush, the forest started to change. Suddenly, they started to feel hot as the heat intensified. Then, trees and grass started to engulf in flames.

"What's happening?" Timothy asked, trembling with fear.

"Looks like it found us," Zack replied, pulling out his sword.

The entire forest of Wutai started to change into a volcanic scene. Suddenly, a monster burst from the ground with flames surrounding him like a barrier. Timothy's fear inside of him started to increase. The monster looked familiar. He saw drawings of it from books, but this was his first time to meet it face to face. However, nothing scares Zack. In fact, he started to laugh as if he fought the monster before.

"Well, if it isn't Ifrit?" Zack said pulling out his sword.

Ifrit responded with a low growl as if threatening Zack.

"What should we do Zack? Timothy asked, trembling with fear once again.

"Stay back, this won't b-"

Suddenly, Zack received a solid punch on the face which sent him flying away from Timothy. "OW! That hurts!" Zack exclaimed, trying to soothe the excruciating pain on his cheek.

"Zack!" Timothy yelled.

Ifrit slowly walked towards Zack with a Firaga spell already formed on the palm of his hand. Zack quickly blocked the magic attack and summoned a Blizzara magic against Ifrit. The monster howled in pain due to the critical effects of the Blizzara spell. However, just when Zack swung his sword to attack the monster, Ifrit grabbed his weapon and to Zack's horror, Ifrit melted his sword and tossed it aside.

_Oh crap! My weapon's destroyed!_ _Where's Angeal? _Zack thought.

A gunshot echoed, causing the monster to roar in excrutiating pain. Looking at his clawed hand, Ifrit watched the blood pouring from his hand. Slowly turning around, Ifrit finds Timothy with a shotgun in his hand. Looking at the cause of its wounded hand, Ifrit glared at the shooter and slowly crouched down with flames surrounding it.

_'That move! It's going to use Hellfire!'_ Zack thought. "Timothy, RUN!"

He wanted to run, but his feet felt like they were glued to the ground, preventing him to move. Timothy watched in horror as Ifrit began to charge. _I don't want to die! My family! _Suddenly, a SOLDIER appeared right in front of him and summoned a Blizzaga magic against Ifrit to stop its Hellfire attack. Ifrit lets out a loud screech and wipes the ice magic off of him. However, the SOLDIER appeared right in front of him with speed so fast and attacked Irift with his masume sword. The monster collapsed from its woun, giving the SOLDIER his victory.

"Still not strong enough? How pathetic." the SOLDIER said.

_'That voice,'_ Zack thought. "Sephiroth!"

The volcanic scene started to fade and the forest of Wutai returned to its formal state. However, the flames that incinerated the grass and tress disappeared, leaving the forest in its ashy state. Zack watched as Ifrit started to fade; revealing a dead Wutai soldier.

"Sephiroth! You just killed a Wutai soldier!" Zack exclaimed.

However, Sephiroth walked toward the dead Wutai and turned its body on its back, showing Zack the face of Angeal.

"Not Wutai, but a clone. Where's Angeal?" Sephiroth asked.

"He was fighting against three Wutai Soldiers," Timothy answered. "I thought you saw him."

"I arrived to Wutai late and already saw those soldiers dead. However, I could not find Angeal."

"So you think Angeal's behind all this?" Zack asked.

Ignoring Zack's question, Sephiroth picked up the red materia by the dead clone and handed the object to Timothy. "If this is the materia you're looking for, then take it and head to the helicopter. We're heading back!"

"Heading back?" Zack asked, catching up to Sephiroth and Timothy. "You have not answered my question!"

Sephiroth sighed in dismay. "Angeal ... he's ..."

Without answering, Sephiroth left, leaving Zack confused. _Angeal ... what did you do? Where are you?_

* * *

**Shinra Headquarters**

**Time 1:30 am**

The ride back was longer than Timothy expected. It took them almost 2 hours to head back from Wutai due to the malfunction of the helicopter which was not serious. By the time the helicopter landed, Sephiroth already exited out of the helicopter first. _I hope he's alright,_ Timothy thought.

"Hey! You're doing alright?" Zack asked.

"You changed," Timothy said. "You're not worried about Angeal's disappearance?"

"Can't worry about it forever right? Worrying about will make me sick and unfocused if I want to be in FIRST CLASS SOLDIER. I'm sure that Angeal will come back. Right now, Sephiroth needs to cheer up."

"He needs the support Zack. He's been quiet since the ride back home. Does he know Angeal?"

"Angeal and Sephiroth are best friends, including ... Genesis. They always hang out at the training room which explains why they're amazingly strong. I'm going to head back to the dorm and check on Sephiroth. Maybe I'll call Kunsel for help. Want to join?"

"Sorry Zack," Timothy replied. "I have to go back and give this materia to Hojo. I'll see you later."

* * *

**Shinra Science Department - Hojo's laboratory**

**Time 2:00 am**

"Excellent Timothy!" Hojo shouted with joy. "This is the exact object I was looking for!"

"But, sir," Timothy asked. "What did you mean before about the materia as a 'medicine'?"

Hojo inserted the syringe needle into the red materia. Timothy watched as Hojo pulled the plunger of the syringe; revealing a dark red substance from the materia. Placing the syringe gently on the metal table, Hojo grabbed a light blue vial of mako energy from his lab coat; already corked in case of sudden spills. Hojo carefully uncorked the vial, grabbed the syringe from the table, and injected the red substance in the vial. After filling the vial with the dark red substance, Hojo corked the vial and shook it slowly; presenting a dark purple mixture.

"I'm just about done," Hojo said, pulling out another syringe from the desk drawer. "Timothy, please head over to the next room. Our patient is waiting."

Giving Hojo a slight nod, Timothy left Hojo's presence. However, after watching Hojo's procedure with the materia, he felt uneasy about the special treatment for Cloud. _ Could this 'medicine' really work? No one in SOLDIER has ever received those kind of injections from Professor Hojo; or at least that's what the records revealed. But, why Cloud? Why is Hojo interested in Cloud? The poor kid's not even a SOLDIER yet._ After five minutes of room searching, Timothy located the room and entered, finding Cloud sitting patiently.

"Let's see," Timothy said pulling out papers from his folder. "You must be Cloud Strife right?"

"Y-yes sir I am," Cloud replied in his nervous state.

Timothy started to chuckle. "No need to be nervous. We're just going to check your reflexes and for your medication as well."

"So-sorry about that. It's just that, I'm known to be nervous when it comes to doctor's appointment. Or at least that's what my mother said before."

Timothy pulled out his stethoscope. "You'll be fine. I'm terribly sorry that we had to set an appointment for you so late. I left with the military to do some research and the travel back was longer than we expected so Hojo and I had no choice but to squeeze your appointment time later. I hope that's no problem for you."

"Uh no sir. It's no problem at all."

"That's good. I need you to take deep breaths. I'm going to check your lungs and heart."

Cloud took a deep breath to ease his nervousness while Timothy placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope on his chest.

"So tell me Cloud. Why do you want to join SOLDIER?" Timothy asked.

"Umm well," Cloud said. "I don't know".

"You don't know? You must have a reason."

"I made a promise with someone."

"Oh? Someone you like?"

Cloud felt his face starting to burn slightly. "You could say that. We were childhood friends from my hometown Nibleheim. Sometimes, when the sky gets dark, we would always watch the stars in the sky. I promise that if anything happens to her and she was in danger, I will always be there and protect her. Heh ... I guess that's why I want to join SOLDIER. To protect the people who are important to me. My family, and my friends."

_He has a reason to reach for his goal._ Timothy thought. _Just like my reason to offer the things that my family needs. Food, clothes, a job, and a place to stay. And most importantly, to live and keep moving on._

"Well, looks like your heart and lungs are in good conditions," Timothy said, putting the stethoscope away. "Now, I need to check your knee refle-"

"That won't be necessary Timothy," Hojo interrupted, walking up to Cloud. "His reflexes are fine. It's time for his injection."

Timothy opened a cabinet door to grab a cotton ball and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. After dosing the cotton ball, Timothy walked up to Cloud and rubbed the wet cotton ball on his right arm. Just when Hojo was about to start, Cloud tensed up and grabbed Timothy's arm for comfort.

"S-sorry," Cloud said. "Its just ... I don't like needles."

_He looks scared. Like a kid,_ Timothy thought. He grabbed Cloud's hand as if giving him relief from his fear of needles. "You'll be fine. It'll be over soon."

Taking a deep breath, Cloud let Hojo proceed with the injection. Timothy watched as Hojo slowly insert the needle to Cloud's right arm. However, he noticed that Cloud's expression started to change. _He's really afraid of needles or there's something in that syringe._

Hojo placed a bandage on Cloud's arm. "Well then, we're done for today. Thank you for your patience. I'm going to schedule an appointment for another injection. I'll contact you later."

_Another injection?_ Timothy thought. _Just what does Hojo want with Cloud?_

* * *

**SOLDIER Dormitory**

**Time 2:40 am**

It took forty minutes for his injection. Cloud thought that doctor's appointment was longer than forty minutes. _Maybe Hojo had something important to do or it was late, _he thought. _Anyways_, _I should head to bed._

Cloud quickly rushed to the elevator. Thank goodness that the ride was short and he was already tired after his late night appointment. The elevator brought Cloud to the Shinra military and SOLDIER dormitory. However, just before Cloud reached to his dorm room, a loud noise followed by a yell rang out.

"Dude chill! Alright, alright I'm out! Good night!" the person said laughing.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Hey Cloud! What's up? What are you doing up so late?" Zack asked.

"Had a doctor appointment. Why are **you **up so late?"

"Well, my team returned late after our mission at Wutai and Sephiroth needed some cheering up. Kunsel and I was teaching Sephiroth a game of poker just to lift up his mood. We had a good bet, but ... Sephiroth was not happy with the result and Kunsel is trying to calm him down. I think that lifted his mood."

Before Cloud could respond, his throat felt itchy. He quickly turned away and coughed. However, Cloud felt something wet on his hand. Curious, he looked at his hand. His hand stained black.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked with a concern look on his face.

_I don't want Zack to see this,_ Cloud thought. Without any second thoughts, Cloud quickly wiped his stained hand on his uniform shirt.

He didn't want Zack to know about his condition so he had to come up with something. Lie. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just an itchy throat. Water will do the trick. I'm going to bed."

Before Zack try to say something, Cloud already enter to his dorm room. _H__e sounded raspy. I hope he's doing al__right._

* * *

**Cloud's dorm room**

**Time 2:55**

His arm, where Hojo inserted the needle before, stained black. Cloud winced in pain from his right arm. He rushed to the bathroom and drenched his right arm in cold water, hoping to subdue the pain. With luck, the pain subsided. Sighing in relief, Cloud grabbed an empty cup from the cabinet above the sink to fill it with water from the faucet. He quickly took one gulp of water, soothing the itchiness from his throat. _Why does my arm hurt so badly?_ Cloud thought. _This never happen to me before._ It was getting late and Cloud was extremely tired. After leaving the bathroom, Cloud flopped on the soft mattress of the bed. _All I need is sleep and I'll be better in no time. I hope. _Slowly, Cloud's eyelids started to droop and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**5/23/2013 Author Note**

**... Apparently, I decided to go back and re-read Day 2 and come to find out ... Day 2 made no sense! Yikes! So you could tell that I added additional sentences at the beginning of the chapter. I hope that this chapter will be clear enough and not confusing. Anyways, I want to thank my amazing editor Tayashia for editing my fanfiction "Live". You are awesome!**

**I hope that the story so far is not terrible or boring to you readers. I would reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallll y like some reviews. Or PM me for any ideas that I should include on my fanfiction (no yaoi or yuri whatsoever!)**

**Have a great summer everyone and congrats to the graduates, whether from high school or college, of 2013! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_September 18th 0002_

_Time 7:00 am_

_Year 00XX_

_While I was heading to my office early, I find Cloud standing by my door grabbing his right arm. He came up to me saying that his arm hurts. He even showed me his arm, the same arm where Hojo gave him the injection yesterday. I've never seen his arm black before. I took him to my office and grabbed a bottle of painkiller pills from my cabinet. It may not get rid of the black stain, but it'll reduce the pain from his arm. I told Cloud to take two pills daily and if the pain gets worse, let me know. After Cloud left my office, I contacted Hojo to tell him about Cloud's condition and his black arm. However, his only response was that it was not his concern and he already scheduled Cloud for another injection. Another injection? Why is he so heartless?_

* * *

**SOLDIER Briefing Room**

**Time 9:00 am**

Two pills daily. That's all Cloud need if he wants to get rid of the constant pain in his arm. Opening the cap, Cloud grabbed two pills and quickly swallowed them.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack said, running up to Cloud. "Glad to see you here because I'm going to be your mentor for today's mission!"

"Y-yeah," Cloud said, quickly putting the bottle of painkillers in his back pocket. "That's great."

Curious, Zack read Cloud's face. "You okay? You don't look so good. If you want, I can call Lazard and tell him to cancel the mission so you can rest."

"Don't worry about me I'm fine Zack," Cloud said, coming up with another lie.

_Is he hiding something from me?_ Zack thought. _He's been acting strange since yesterday. Why can't he just tell me?_

"Zack. Cloud. I'm glad you two are here today," Lazard said as he entered to the briefing room. "Let's get down to business."

Lazard handed Cloud and Zack blurry photos of Midgar. "Apparently, there has been multiple locations of monsters as clones. Most of them are from Sector 8. In addition, Hollander has been found walking somewhere around Sector 8. Find him and bring him back."

"Hollander? Why bring him back?" Zack said.

"It does seem that Hollander's the source of creating clones from Wutai. He may have created more and brought them here."

"Yes sir!" Cloud and Zack said in unison.

"Oh and Cloud one more thing," Lazard added. "I heard that you want to join SOLDIER. If you complete this mission without fail, then I'll promote you to 2nd class SOLDIER. Don't mess this up."

"Yes sir!" Cloud replied. "I won't fail you."

* * *

Hojo did not have time to help other scientists with their projects. To him, they're a complete waste of time. Suddenly, he found Zack and Cloud leaving the SOLDIER Briefing Room. However, things went into slow motion. Hojo noticed that Cloud started to feel exhausted. In addition, Cloud grabbed his arm in pain.

Hojo chuckled. "So Cloud decided to do the mission anyways. He sure is overdoing it when he's in pain. I wonder how you can handle your condition Cloud."

* * *

**City of Midgar - Sector 8**

**Time 10:30 am**

Sector 8 was already bustling with activity when Zack and Cloud arrived an hour ago. Multiple shops and entertainment were open. Hundreds of people from other Sectors and slums filled the streets which made the mission even harder for Cloud and Zack. How can they find the clones and Hollander without making a scene? One silly move and it will cause chaos.

Zack groaned in dismay. "Boy oh Boy. How can we find Hollander and his sidekicks from this large crowd?"

However, Cloud wasn't listening to Zack's question. The pain on his infested arm slowly subsided thanks to Timothy's painkillers, but it was still throbbing. Cloud gently rubs his arm in small circles, hoping to ease the pain.

"Hello? Earth to Cloud are you there?" Zack asked, waving his hand in front of Cloud's face.

Startled, Cloud quickly nods. "Yeah. Sorry about that. What did you say?"

"Stay focused Cloud," Zack said. "This is your chance to become SOLDIER."

Cloud slowly nodded. "I know Zack. I know."

Just then, they heard a scream. Suddenly, a girl carrying a small basket of flowers darted out from an alley and passed through a small crowd. She took a quick turn around the corner and disappeared down another alley. Three guys went running by, looking left and right for the girl. The trio then turned down the alley.

"The poor girl's in trouble!" Zack exclaimed, pulling out his sword. "Let's go Cloud."

Zack went after the trio first with his sword already on his hand. Before Cloud took one step, the world started to sway back and forth like a swing, making Cloud sick. He felt disoriented and light-headed due the effects of the swirling atmosphere. Cloud fell onto his hands and knees, gasping. He closed his eyes, hoping to get rid of the dizziness affecting him. Luckily, the dizziness stopped. Cloud slowly got back to his feet. Suddenly, he finds a person walking around as if he lost something. Then, realization hit him. The person he's looking for matched the description from the photo Lazard showed them.

"Stop Hollander!" Cloud yelled, running after him.

Hollander quickly took one glance of Cloud and darted off.

* * *

**Sector 8 - Alleyway**

**Time 11:10 am**

"Please, leave me alone," the girl implored, trying to find an escape from the trio stalking her. "I have nothing but flowers to sell."

However, one of the trios slowly walks towards her, carrying a knife on his hand.

_Someone help me_, the girl thought. _Mother!_

Suddenly, a SOLDIER came into the fray and attacked the trio that was stalking her.

"Clones," Zack said to himself. "So Hollander decided to let these monsters loose."

"Thank you," the girl said. "Thanks for saving me."

Zack grins at the girl. "Anything to save a cute girl."

"My name's Aerith," Aerith said. "And you are?"

Zack lets out a heroic pose with his sword. "Zack's the name! SOLDIER First Class! My friend beside me is Cloud! Soon to be SOLDIER Second Class!"

However, Aerith did not find "Cloud" beside him. "I don't see Cloud."

Zack felt confused. "Really? I'm sure that he was bes-". However, Cloud was nowhere to be found. Zack looks around frantically, hoping to find Cloud somewhere close. _Where is he?_ Zack thought. _If anything happens to him._

"Sorry that our conversation is short, but I have to find Cloud," Zack said.

Aerith nods in response. "I understand. I hope you'll find your friend. Will I ... see you again?"

Zack lets out a chuckle. "You bet for one date."

***sorry sorry sorry that was short!***

* * *

**Sector 8 Dark Alley **

**Time 12:30 pm**

After two hours of chasing, Cloud finally has Hollander cornered with no way out.

"There's no escape Hollander," Cloud shouted. "You're under arrest."

"I will not surrender to the likes of Shinra," Hollander said. "If you Shinra want me so badly, then come and get me."

Before Cloud took one step, dozens of clones randomly appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Cloud. However, just when Cloud pulled out his machine gun, the pain in his arm came back, causing Cloud to drop his weapon.

_The painkillers_, Cloud thought. _Must take two if I want to get rid of this pain._ However, just when Cloud pulled out the bottle of painkillers, one of Hollander's clones slammed its foot into Cloud's back. In addition, the clone kicked the bottle of painkillers away from Cloud's reach. Cloud struggled to stand, but the clone added more pressure on Cloud's back, preventing him to move.

"You're weak," Hollander said, walking towards to the immobile Cloud. "You can be my test subject for this project I am working on. My earlier ones were defected."

"There's no way I am going to become your test subject," Cloud retorted. "I rather be in SOLDIER than some kind experiment!"

Hollander sighed in dismay. "Have it your way. Kill him."

The other two clones slowly walk towards Cloud. One of them grabbed Cloud's machine gun and pointed the gun right at him.

"There's no way that you're going to get killed and miss the opportunity of becoming SOLDIER!" Zack yelled.

Suddenly, Zack tackled the clone that pinned Cloud to the ground, allowing Cloud to stand. Then, Cloud gave the other clone a low kick to the ground, causing the clone to lose its grip on the machine gun. Grabbing his weapon once again, Cloud fired shots at the first two clones while Zack killed the last one. After disposing the trio, Hollander quickly dash away from Cloud and Zack. However, Cloud tackles Hollander to the ground.

"Who's weak now?" Cloud teased, placing the restraints **(or handcuffs ... do they use handcuffs during the Final Fantasy 7 game)** on Hollander's wrists.

"Alright! Good work Cloud," Zack cheered. "Let's take this trouble-maker back to Shinra Corp!"

* * *

**Shinra Science Department **

**Hojo's Office/Laboratory**

**Time 2:00 pm**

Two hours had passed and Hojo was still researching. He already made another type of 'medicine' for Cloud's next injection. However, Hojo added a different kind of materia. He noticed before that Cloud's arm has a black stain so he decided to find some information about it.

"So our dear Cloud has geostigma," Hojo said. "Looks like the mako energy from the vial I've used before for Cloud's first injection had Jenova's cells mixed in them. Ever since the "Calamity event" two-thousand years ago, when Jenova arrived to this planet, her cells started to spread like a virus. And now, it has an effect on Cloud, giving him this rare disease."

Hojo started to chuckle. "This is amazing! Who knew that Jenova could bring such a huge impact on so many victims! Cloud is a perfect choice for my experiment!"

* * *

**SOLDIER Briefing Room**

**Time 2:40 pm**

"Excellent work you two," Lazard said. "The Turks are investigating Hollander at the moment. The monster you two found at Sector 8 are exterminated and no casualties. Cloud Strife, it is my honor to promote you to Second Class SOLDIER. Congratulations Cloud! You deserve it."

Zack started to rejoice after hearing Cloud's promotion. "Way to go Cloud! You did it! You're in SOLDIER!"

Cloud couldn't believe it. He's now in SOLDIER. After all the training and missions as the infantryman, he finally became a SOLDIER. No words could ever describe how happy Cloud is.

Cloud quickly went to formal position. "Thank you so much sir!"

"No need to be formal," Lazard said. "You've earned it. Welcome to SOLDIER Cloud Strife."

Suddenly, the dizziness before came back. Cloud could barely hear Zack's voice calling out to him as he became dizzier and dizzier. The sounds around him became so distorted that he could barely hear. To make things worse, he starts to burn up **(fever guys)** and his head begins to swirl. The floor slips out from under him and Cloud starts to collapse. The last thing he remembered was Zack running towards him screaming and Lazard contacting the hospital.

* * *

**Shinra Science Department (Hospital)**

**Time 3:00 pm**

Several doctors stood around bed, working frantically on Cloud. One of them began checking Cloud's temperature.

"His fever is not going down," one of the doctors said.

"What's his temperature now?" Timothy asked, inserting the IV in Cloud's arm. Cloud's breathing was raspy and uneven due to the effects of his high fever. His pale skin reveals the ugly black stain on his arm.

"105.5 F."

"Do whatever you can to lower his fever now!" Timothy demanded.

"Right away!"

_I should've known that there was something in that syringe, _Timothy thought. _And now, Cloud is suffering from this geostigma disease. _After Timothy finished with the IV preparation, Cloud starts to stir.

"Where am I?" Cloud asked tiredly.

"You're at the hospital. You fell unconscious from the SOLDIER briefing room and your friend Zack carried you here," Timothy replied.

"Oh. What's happening to me?" Cloud weakly asked, the fever was obviously taking its toll.

"Hojo called me and said that you have the case of geostigma," Timothy answered, checking Cloud's heart rate on the monitor. "It's possible that whatever was in that syringe last night, caused your body to get infected."

Fear starts to grow inside of Cloud. "Am I ... going to die?"

Timothy walks up to Cloud and grabs his hand tight. "That is not going to happen. I'll make sure of it." Suddenly, Timothy looked up as the door opened and Professor Hojo came in, holding a odd-looking syringe in his hand. Timothy felt uneasy about the syringe. If the first injection gave Cloud geostigma, then there's no telling what the other injection will bring.

"No more injections Hojo!" Timothy commanded. "Cloud has suffered enough from one injection. How much more pain are you wanting to inflict on him?"

Hojo gives Timothy a death glare. "You dare to order me around?" As I recall, Cloud agree to let me help him if he wants to join SOLDIER. Not you. You're just a 'lucky' scientist from the slums who accepted the offer of becoming my assistant. And if you dare try to stop me, I will make you and your family's life miserable."

Before Timothy replied, Hojo inserted the needle on Cloud's infested arm. Suddenly, Cloud's pain from his arm began to spread rapidly.

"NOOO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Cloud screamed in agonizing pain.

However, Hojo already emptied the syringe. The doctors quickly strapped Cloud on the hospital bed, preventing him from moving.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

The pain's unbearable. My whole body ached. I screamed and begged them to stop. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. They're all watching me. Watching me suffer and they're not doing anything to help me. Why? Why? WHY?

What did Hojo put in me? I can barely hear the sounds around me and the pain is not going away. Timothy is not watching me suffer, but why is he not helping me? Why is he crying? It's hard to come up with an answer and my body starts to feel heavy.

Darkness closing in.

* * *

"Hojo are you mad?" one of the doctors asked. "We have to sedate him!"

Suddenly, Cloud's screams subsided and his body stopped moving. Then, to everyone's horror, the heart monitor displayed a long flat line.

"We can't lose him!" Timothy yelled. "Get the defibrillator machines running now!"

"It's charging!" one of the doctors said, placing the electric pads on Cloud's chest.

"Stop!" Hojo exclaimed. "Our patient is not dead."

However, before the doctor said 'clear', the monitor shows a rhythmic beep. Suddenly, Cloud wakes up and grabs the doctor's wrist, attempting to snap the wrist in half.

"Cloud! Stop it!" Timothy yelled, releasing Cloud's iron grip.

"**Heh**, **Cloud is dead.**"

Startled, Timothy reeled backward. _Wha-What happened to him?_

Cloud, or something, lets out a sickening grin as if threatening the doctors across the room. In addition, his eye color changed. Not the color of mako energy, but solid red of hate and evil.

_So the injection I gave him created a double-personality, _Hojo thought. _This is overwhelming. This is interesting! Cloud IS a perfect choice for my experiment!_

* * *

**Author's Note - Cloud is not dead readers. This has got to be one of my longest fanfic chapters ever! I have a busy schedule with quizzes and exams and I barely have time to update my other fanfics which in reality, sucks. 15 credit hours are not pretty. Not pretty at all. I hope you guys like Chapter 3. Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers! I'm feeling better than ever and the chest pain is gone (if you've read my note from my profile). I am officially done with college finals with a 3.4 GPA! A freakin 3.4 GPA! In addition, I have Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus. I started playing the game yesterday and it was AWESOME! Anyways, I was reading this ... interesting manga called "Deadman Wonderland", and I came across this crazy scientist named Hagire Ranichiro. Then, it hit me, just my opinion, Hojo resembles like Hagire. One, because they do some crazy experiments! Two, they're just insane! *ahem* so anyways, enjoy chapter 4 of "Live". Reviews pretty please.**

* * *

_September 25th 0002_

_Time 9:00 am_

_Year 00XX_

_I can't sleep. There's no way I can get some sleep after the incident. I couldn't get it out of my head. Hearing his cries and begging us to stop will forever haunt me. To make things worse, Cloud started to act strange. And … those eyes. His eyes weren't the same color from the SOLDIERS infused with mako, but solid red. What did Hojo inject Cloud with? What was in that syringe that caused Cloud to change? As if, Cloud has started to become … a monster. This feeling of inside of me will not go away ... Fear. _

_~Timothy_

* * *

**SOLDIER Dormitory**

**Time 10:00 am**

It had been a week since Cloud was sent to the hospital and Zack felt sick inside. His best friend Kunsel came over to visit, but Zack was not in the mood. Kunsel left Zack alone in his room and helped finish the assignments that Zack was supposed to do a week ago. Zack couldn't sleep. He has never seen Cloud in such terrible conditions after the mission last week.

_*Flashback*_

_"Excellent work you two," Lazard said. "The Turks are investigating Hollander at the moment. The monsters you two found at Sector 8 are exterminated and no casualties. Cloud Strife, it is my honor to promote you to Second Class SOLDIER. Congratulations Cloud! You deserve it."_

_Zack starts to rejoice after hearing Cloud's promotion. "Way to go Cloud! You did it! You're in SOLDIER!"_

_Cloud couldn't believe it. He's now in SOLDIER. After all the training and missions as the infantryman, he finally became a SOLDIER. No words can ever describe how happy Cloud is._

_Cloud quickly saluted. "Thank you so much sir!"_

_Lazard waved him off. "No need to be formal. You've earned it. Welcome to SOLDIER Cloud Strife."_

_Lazard extended his hand in front of Cloud as if congratulating him of his promotion. However, Zack watched in horror as Cloud started to sway. Then, Cloud's eyes rolled up and he started to collapse. Zack quickly caught Cloud in his arms before he came in contact with the floor._

_"Cloud? Cloud! Wake up!" Zack exclaimed, trying to wake the unconscious SOLDIER. _

_"What's wrong with Cloud?" Lazard asked, the feeling of worry build up inside of him._

_Zack placed his hand on Cloud's forehead, but quickly flinched from the heat sensation. "He's burning up! Call the hospital!"_

_Lazard pulled out his cellphone and dialed the Shinra Hospital. Cloud's breathing sounded raspy and uneven due to the effects of the fever. Zack removed his constricting uniform shirt so Cloud can get enough air as possible. However, the fever was getting worse and Cloud's skin turn pale._

_"Hang in there Cloud," Zack said. "The hospital is on its way."_

_30 minutes has passed and the emergency crew including, Timothy, have arrived with the stretcher. _

_"What happened?" Timothy asked. _

_"It's Cloud," Zack replied placing Cloud gently on the stretcher. "Lazard just gave Cloud a promotion to Second Class SOLDIER then Cloud suddenly passed out. He's burning up and his condition is getting worse."_

_Timothy placed an oxygen mask on Cloud's face to help him breath easier. However, he noticed that the stain on Cloud's right arm was getting darker. Suddenly, his phone vibrated inside of his lab coat pocket. Timothy quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket, reading a text that was sent from Hojo._

_"Is he going to be okay?" Zack asked._

_Timothy closed his cellphone. "We'll do whatever we can to help Cloud. "_

_Zack watched as Timothy and the emergency crew wheeled Cloud out of the SOLDIER Briefing Room. He wanted to follow them, but a hand touched his right shoulder. Turning around, he saw Lazard shaking his head._

_"Don't worry Zack," Lazard said. "Like Timothy said, they'll do whatever they can to help Cloud. In the meantime, head back to your dorm and rest. I'll contact you later for any assignments I have left for you."_

_After Lazard left the Briefing Room, Zack's knee gave up and his found himself sitting on the hard floor. He have never seen Cloud so terribly sick. Never. With this feeling of worry boiling up inside of him, Zack's started feeling sick as well._

_*End of Flashback*_

"It's my fault that I let Cloud do the mission," Zack whispered to himself. "Some SOLDIER I am." He should've call Lazard before and canceled the mission after seeing Cloud's expression of pain. However, he was stupid enough to let Cloud handle it. Stupid to let Cloud push himself to the limit. Stupid. That's what he is. But, what can he do now? The only thing to do when feeling sick with worry was sleep.

* * *

**Shinra Science Department (Hospital)**

**Time 10:45 am**

Cloud had never been so tired. He reached up to his face to rub his sleepy eyes and felt something blocking his way. An oxygen mask. He doesn't remember having an oxygen mask placed on his face before. Suddenly, realization hit him. He was still in Shinra Hospital. The last thing Cloud remembered was being unconscious after receiving promotion as Second Class SOLDIER. In addition, he remembered laying on the hospital bed, surrounded by multiple doctors. And ... Hojo!

Hojo carried a syringe and injected the strange substance in his infected arm. In addition, the pain from his arm increased so much that he couldn't cope with it and fell unconscious again.

Suddenly, Cloud heard the open and found Timothy walking in.

"Ah, you're awake," Timothy said, placing a set of clothes by Cloud's bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Still tired," Cloud responded, still weary from the effects of sleep. "How long was I asleep?"

Timothy gently removed Cloud's oxygen mask and the needle where the IV was connected. "You've been asleep for almost a week. The fever and geostigma you had before took quite a beating. I was able to inject some antibiotics to help boost your immune system. Before we release you Cloud Strife, I need to check your pulse and breathing."

After wrapping Cloud's arm from the IV with a bandage, Timothy grabbed a stethoscope from one of the medical drawers and places the diaphragm on Cloud's chest. After a few seconds, he then moved the diaphragm on Cloud's back.

"Well, it looks like your heart and lungs are in good condition once again," Timothy said putting the stethoscope away. "Let's see the condition on your arm."

However, when Timothy took one glance of Cloud's right arm, he noticed that the geostigma that was there last week was gone.

"The geostigma on your arm is gone," Timothy said, grabbing a clipboard from Cloud's bed and writing the status. "Guess I don't need to give you painkillers."

Cloud sighed in relief. "That's good. I guess the injection Hojo gave me last week worked."

Timothy barely heard his pencil snap. The injection Hojo gave him caused excruciating pain for Cloud ... plus a double-personality. _How could Cloud not remember about the creation of his other self?_

Timothy silently cleared his throat."All right then. Your new uniform is on your left. After you are done changing, come to The Training Room in 1 hour. Hojo will give you further instructions." And with that, Timothy left Cloud's room.

Cloud leapt out of the hospital bed and rushed to his new set of clothes. His new uniform. SOLDIER Second Class uniform. He hurriedly slipped his new SOLDIER uniform on and adjusted the shoulder pads on both of his shoulders. _I'm a SOLDIER. Second Class. My mother will be so proud of me._

* * *

**SOLDIER Training Room**

**Time 11:00 am**

It was easy for Cloud to find the Training Room because most of the time he always see Zack spent a lot of time there. However, before Cloud was promoted SOLDIER, he wasn't permitted to enter inside. Only 1st-3rd Class SOLDIER were allowed. But now, Cloud has access to the Training Room like every other SOLDIER.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud entered inside of the Training Room. To his astonishment, researchers from the Shinra Science Department were already setting up preparations for Cloud's training session.

"Good morning Cloud!" Hojo shouted. "How are you today?"

"I feel better sir," Cloud replied. "I'm ready for today's training."

"Splendid. Just splendid. Preparations are complete. Cloud Strife, please proceed to the Training Room while I activate the holographic image."

Just before Cloud headed towards the entrance of the Training Room, Timothy quickly stopped him.

Timothy smiled at Cloud, giving him the SOLDIER sword. "You can't start your training without your new weapon."

Looking flabbergasted, Cloud grabbed the handle and held up the SOLDIER sword. It was identical to the sword Zack had when he was in 2nd class SOLDIER.

"Thank you," Cloud said.

"Cloud Strife, please proceed to the Training Room for the second time," Hojo demanded, feeling rather annoyed from the slight delay.

Cloud quickly rushed to the training room. Where, he found another SOLDIER with the same red uniform like Cloud. A 2nd class SOLDIER.

"You must be Cloud Strife right?" the SOLDIER asked extending his hand in front of Cloud. "I've heard of you. You're the guy that just got promoted as 2nd Class SOLDIER last week. Congratulations on your promotion. My name is Luxiere. Good luck with your training."

Cloud shook Luxiere's hand. "Thanks, you too."

"Let's begin. Activating the holographic image." Hojo said, typing the last set of codes.

Suddenly, the Training Room transformed into the green forest of Wutai. Cloud watched in awe at the beauty of the holographic image. _So, that's how they create images for SOLDIERS in training. Amazing._

However, little did Cloud know that Luxiere slashed forward. In the nick of time, Cloud blocked his attack. Then, Luxiere changed his strategy, crouched down, and gave Cloud a low kick, causing Cloud to land on his back.

"Focus Cloud," Luxiere warned. "You can't be distracted especially when you're on missions."

"Sorry about that," Cloud replied, slowly getting back on his feet. "No more distractions."

Cloud leaped into the air and brought his sword crashing down on top of Luxiere. However, Luxiere's block was not sturdy enough and he stumbled.

Luxiere was impressed by Cloud's moves. "Not bad Cloud. Now it's my turn."

Just before Luxiere charged right towards Cloud, he notice that Cloud has stopped moving and even lowered his weapon.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Luxiere asked, poking the motionless Cloud.

"Luxiere, what is going on?" Timothy asked.

Just before Luxiere replied, Cloud evilly grinned.

"**Heh.**"

* * *

**SOLDIER Dormitory**

**Time 12:30 pm**

Zack groaned in frustration after hearing his ringing cellphone for the fifth time. How can he get some sleep now? After the sixth ring, Zack lost his patience.

"YES!" Zack yelled. "Kunsel this better not be one of your phone pranks!"

"Zack, I just saw Cloud an hour ago," Kunsel replied.

Suddenly, Zack's eyes sprang open and he sat bolt upright. "Cloud? Is he all right?"

"He looked perfectly fine. I just saw him going to the SOLDIER Training-."

However, Kunsel was not able to finish his sentence after, Zack hung up the phone. Zack sighed with relief. _Thank goodness Cloud's all right, I have to go and see him!_ Zack grabbed a change of clothes and rushed out of his dorm.

* * *

**SOLDIER Training Room**

**Time 12:50 pm**

Timothy watched in horror as Cloud started to beat Luxiere senseless. "Stop the training! Stop it now! Get the Paramedics!"

The holographic image of the Wutai forest vanished and dozens of infantrymen barged in and separated Cloud and Luxiere.

"Cloud, what is wrong with you? You're not supposed to brutally attack Luxiere!" Timothy demanded.

However, Cloud just laughed. **"He's weak. I got bored when you gave me something this worthless."**

Luxiere weakly looked up at Cloud, fear growing inside of him. _That's not Cloud. Who is he?_

Cloud looked down at his weak opponent and smirked. **"You're boring."**

* * *

**Yep that's it for chapter 4. Here are some fact. Luxiere is based off the minor characters from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core who is also a SOLDIER 2nd Class. Always looking up to Zack like a role-model. Perfect character choice for chapter 4. Buuuut, I guess it was kind of mean to have Cloud *or the double-personality of Cloud* beat the living daylights out of him. :P**

**Anyways, once again review :)**


End file.
